bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira
Akira is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Akira appears as a young girl with very pale skin, neaing gray color, due to how she doesn't exjoy lightened places, prefering to remain where its dark. She has violet eyes and hair, the latter which she keeps short to about shoulder length, and would usually cut it when it gets longer, seeing as having longer hair would sometimes get in the way of her fights. She has a red and black gemstone on her forehead. She wears a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black over her petite form and sizable breasts with cuffs at her wrists, which reveals her legs, had it not been covered by her blue cloak that she usually wears with a hood, and has matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it. Her Zanpakuto is strapped behind her there. Personality Akira dislikes being social with other people, preferring to keep to herself most of the time, and has a tendency to ignore other people that she would find annoying mostly. She triest o keep conversations breif, but can talk longer if necessary. Unlike some other Shinigami, Akira is more dedicated to her work that she performs, and woudl always obey orders that were given, almost without a single question. All in all, she appears to others as a dark and cold individual that is devoid of emotions. However, its actually the opposite. Akira is very emotional that her mind is always thinking of many things that would happen, and is usually avoiding showing others her emotions, fearing how she would be taken advantage of,due to her life as a human that had shaped her personality as is. Anyone that manages to somehow break through her emotional defenses can find that she is kind and caring of those that she had bonded with. Even though she doesn't show it, there are always subtle hints that show her kindness that one would need to pay attention to see. While she does obey her orders without question as it seems, she does think about the purpose of some assignments, and is very observant of others that are around her. She can sometimes spot something that might be off about others that makes her more suspicious about situations, and will be more cautious about some things. When angered, Akira can be very violent and almost merciless to an opponent that she would be fighting, to the point that she might be willing to kill another and even those that are in the middle of it are not safe from her wrath. In that state, even her spirit energy flow wildly around her. Even after calming down, the anger will still be there and it would be almost foolhardy to approach her in that emotional state. Whenever she has free time, she spends it mostly reading books to learn more Kido that she could attempt to practice with, or meditate that she had learned to help clam her emotions and maintain her control over them. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Hakuda Combatant: While not greatly trained in this field, she has learned the basics to be able to defend herself against other opponents. However, her style of Hakuda was focused on being defensive, rather than offense, using self defense open palm strikes and grappling moves on the enemies. The style uses superior techniques over strength, where Akira fights not to damage an opponent, but to counter and move them back for a chance to attack, or use it to place her traps on the opponent should they get close to her. Zanpakutō While in its sealed state, Akira's Zanapkuto resembles a tanto with a blade that is about a foot long in height and a gold surrounding on the base of the blade on the hilt. The hilt is black with gold parts along the black straps around it. The sheath as a black string wrapped around it, which she uses to keep the blade strapped around her waist. While the tanto is usually meant for stabbing, the blade is fashioned to be able to perform some slashes with it. Akira usually doesn't use it, but keeps it on an angle to get a quick backhanded draw for a quick slash to gain some distance to use her Shikai or perform some of her Kido skills. However, on a rare occassion, she will perform anotehr strike with it should it be necessary for her to use. Inner World Describe your inner world, optional Shikai Kodaibito no Tegami Letters of the Ancients: After releasing her Shikai, her tanto transforms into a spinner blade with a black section that is shaped as a "Z" or "S" depending on how it is placed. The weapon is folded against her arm when not in use, and can unfold when needed to be launched at opponents or even use as a shield. When unfolded, the hollow section of the blade ends up filled by spirit energy and also displays many runes around the edges of the blade. Akira can inscibe the runes to be used with her finger or have one stored beforehand to be used when necessary. Release command: '''Inscribe! Ketsugō Rūn Tegami Shīrudo Bankai '''Kodaibito no Yogen Prophecy of the Ancients: Yet Achieved When activated, she raises the weapon up into the air, releasing it, sending it flying. However, the weapon moves on its own and hovers over Akira's head, before glowing and shattering into reishi. The reishi then begins inscribe the runes that were once on the blade and multiples into more, before three rows of runes are formed and circle around Akira, as she begins to levitate and have the power flow into her, as it begins to make her eyes glow white, and the wind begins to scatter about by the force of her spiritual power that explodes outwards, making anyone near her blown away by the force of the power surge. Soon, the runes finally cease spinning and then enter into Akira herself, causing her to gain markings. From the markings that form on her, they appear as the runes that are connected all around her, from her legs, to her torso and back, and even on her arms. A mark also appears on her head, that bears a resemblance to the same one that her Shikai has when the blade is unfolded. The marks glow a blood red, almost as if its her own blood that makes the runes, and her eyes continue to glow white. In this form, Akira gains complete and total control over her runes, able to control and make the runes now out of will and thoughts, allowing her to perform her abilities much easier. She can even levitate and glide while in this form. Ability 3 Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Raven-ravens-fan-club-11153205-600-900.jpg Raven goddess pmmm by ceshira-d6weij9.jpg Raven by shefang0-d611cp0.jpg Teen titans princess of the underworld by kankitsuru-d64oqbx.jpg Raven by ed benes and jp mayer colored by dany morales-d71jd1x.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei